Labeling a Devil
by Rialga
Summary: DMC/Triage X crossover! While on a job in Japan, everyone's favorite devil hunter has a chance encounter with the members of the Black Label organization. Due to a misunderstanding, Dante finds himself having to fend off the group. Just what will become of this situation? Rated M for language and blood.


Wow, it sure has been quite some time since I did a one-shot! How the time flies, ha ha ha.

Got this idea while reading Triage X, done by the same person who does the art for Highschool of The Dead and I have to say that I seriously like it; plenty of action and fanservice to satisfy fans of HOTD plus an interesting plot. I just hope it doesn't go on a long ass hiatus like HOTD did. Here's to hoping that it doesn't happen.

Anyways, as you will see in this one-shot, it takes place after DMC2, which as I am sure you know introduced to us a much more serious Dante. I plan to give a reason for that in this fic. And it also occurs around Volume 1 and 2 of Triage X, though I may change some dialogue from the manga. And also, as you can see, I tried to make this both a mixture of both action and humor, not to mention throwing in several references/shout outs. Think you can see them all? Ha ha ha. Some will be rather vague though. At least that is my intention.

Hope you all enjoy the read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or Triage X. I wish I did, but I don't.

P.S. I have heard that in a bio of Dante's Majin DT, it says that he got it by the power of the Sparda sword mixing with his own natural demonic energy. I have been searching desperately to find this bio, but am having no luck. If anyone can point me in the right direction, it will be greatly appreciated

P.P.S. Sorry, if it seems like I'm jumping around too much in this. Just trying to get the main events, you know.

Labeling a Devil

Dante sighed as he walked out of the airport, a huge suitcase in hand. The devil hunter ignored all stares that the people around him were giving him. After all, it wasn't every day they saw a silver haired man standing at just a bit over six feet tall walking around in the kind of clothes he was currently wearing, that being the red and black zipped up coat and red pants and black boots. The huge suitcase only succeeded in getting Dante more attention.

"Sure hope the demons this time around are some kind of challenge," he muttered to himself.

However, it was still said loud enough for his companion to hear. "I sure hope that you keep collateral damage to a minimum, Dante," she said. 'She' being none other than Patty Lowell. She no longer was the twelve year old girl that she was when she first met Dante. Now she was nineteen years old and over the years she blossomed into an attractive young woman.

She was of average height, but made up for this with a surprisingly curvaceous figure, having breasts on par with Trish's as well as a very slim waistline and flared hips. She had a beautiful heart-shaped face devoid of makeup as she didn't need it, looking much like her mother only without any lipstick. This just made her more attractive to guys and it also helped that her wardrobe mainly consisted of clothes that complimented her figure nicely, evident right now as she wore a bit of a snug red blouse and black easy-to-move-in skirt along with simple black shoes. People around her, the ones that weren't admiring her beauty, figured her for some kind of secretary.

Dante rolled his eyes at the girl. "You didn't have to come along you know?" He started to walk away, intent on just dealing with the demons that a client had called him over the phone about. Apparently there was a small, but powerful group of demons running around in this part of Japan that were causing much destruction and someone had managed to phone Dante about it, hiring the devil hunter to take care of the problem.

Patty frowned. Years ago, in the wake of the events in Fortuna, Dante had gotten along rather well with Nero and Kyrie, checking in on the young couple from time to time. He and Nero would sometimes spare too or just hang out. However, one day, some lunatic with a startling amount of knowledge on demonkind and summoning them had managed to replicate the large Hellgate that Fortuna once had. The Hellgate proved to be considerably more capable than the original one at letting demons cross over from the demon world to the human world and Nero and Kyrie, both of whom hadn't seen this coming due to the madman behind it all having hid himself quite well prior to unleashing his Hellgate, were completely blindsided by the attack. Kyrie was killed during the attack and Nero soon followed, but not before embarking on a one man crusade against the seemingly unending swarm of demons that just kept on coming no matter how many the young man had cut down. By the time Dante had gotten wind of this and rushed over to Fortuna, it was too late; Nero had managed to destroy the Hellgate, sacrificing Yamato to do so and had also proven able to hunt down the one who caused this and killed him. However, he had taken far too much damage, too much for him to recover from and he died by the time Dante got there. On that day, Dante lost quite possibly the last two people that he could have considered to be his family.

Patty, Trish, Lady, and Morrison did their best to try and help him out of the depression that had followed after Nero's and Kyrie's tragic and untimely demise, and their efforts worked though Dante had become much more serious after that, rarely joking around anymore like he used to. Patty missed the old Dante, though he did seem to regain some of his old fire during his time on Dumary Island as he helped Lucia deal with Arius. That and apparently the time he spent stuck in the underworld following the defeat of Argosax proved to be rather therapeutic for the silver haired man, having pretty much slaughtered his way throughout the place until some demons told him of a way out, just to avoid getting killed by the devil hunter.

She followed after Dante, who, judging by the look on his face, seemed to dearly miss the guitar case that he used to carry Rebellion in. The reason why he no longer had the guitar case was because not too long ago, he somehow managed to get himself drunk. And when Dante was drunk, things ended up destroyed and in his very intoxicated state of mind at that time, his guitar case was one of many victims that night. Dante was promptly forced the very next day to go out and buy a replacement suitcase and the slight hangover he had didn't make that day any better.

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on you," Patty said in response to Dante's words.

Dante smirked, a bit of his old self showing through. "You sure you aren't just trying to get away from your friends?" he asked slyly.

Patty growled, though it sounded more cute than intimidating, getting a chuckle from the devil hunter. Back in the states, Patty had started attending college and was still in her first year. During her short time there so far, she proved herself to be a very popular person and made several good friends throughout some of her classes. However, she still regularly checked on Dante over the years and when she mentioned this to her friends – she left out Dante's name, but not his age or bad habits like never cleaning – they took to lightly teasing her about her being a housewife to the man in question due to how she looks after him. Patty had reacted a bit too defensively to the teasing, her face turning red whenever her friends did so. The teasing didn't exactly let up either when one time she took them to see for themselves the Devil May Cry office and met Dante. And by that, it meant that Dante seemed to start joining in the teasing too, calling her 'dear' and 'honey' just to screw with the girl from time to time.

"Just get your job over with and don't cause anymore trouble then you have to," Patty said.

Dante merely shrugged his shoulders. But when he set down the suitcase, which contained only Rebellion, to stretch his arms real quick after the long flight, Patty quickly ran up behind him, snatched it from his side and started to jog away, something that had many a nearby male immediately turn their heads in her direction as her breasts bounced with each step.

Dante, having not seen that coming, was startled to say the least. "Hey, what the hell?" he yelled after her.

"You don't need this! After all, the job shouldn't be that challenging right?" Patty shot back with a small grin of triumph on her face, using Dante's earlier words against him. "I'm going to go check into the hotel. Just go there later!" she said, referring to a hotel that their client had been kind enough to reserve a suite for them.

"Damn it," Dante grumbled, in no particular mood to go after Patty and get Rebellion back. At least he still had Ebony and Ivory. So he opted for just walking to where the demons were last sighted and just go from there.

It was a bit of a shame though; earlier in the year something called the C-virus had infected some town called Tall Oaks. Dante had heard of zombies running amok in that place not long after and wondered how it'd be to fight zombies for a change. Then the town got blown to hell, removing that option. A real shame.

Meanwhile, as the devil hunter went about his business, other people were also beginning to move. At a hospital, there were several people that were busily moving around. Not long ago, a patient that had just been released from the hospital was kidnapped for the second time. The girl's name was Fujino. However, that wasn't what had the nurses at the hospital busy. What did have them busy was that when Fujino was grabbed, the man who had kidnapped her had run over an old woman after starting up the getaway car.

Right now, a tall and extremely curvaceous doctor with an equally well-endowed chest was crouching down near the body, her beautiful face showing no emotion. She was Yuko Sagiri, or Sagiri Yuko when introduced in the Japanese culture. The old lady had been a patient of hers and one with whom she had a good relationship with.

Standing next to her was another doctor, a lady with also a slim figure and modestly endowed figure. She was Miki Tsurugi and unlike her friend Yuko, she was visibly upset over this. She ordered a nearby nurse to quickly get a stretcher. But although the nurse immediately complied, Yuko took off her doctor's coat and placed it over the still fresh corpse of the old lady, signifying that Miki's command just now was a futile one.

"Hitsugi," Yuko said as she got up and started to walk towards the hospital.

She had spoken to another nearby nurse, one with a figure almost as shapely and endowed as hers, only the woman was younger by about four years and had long blue hair rather than light brown like Yuko. She was Sayo Hitsugi.

"Aye aye, doctor," Sayo replied.

Nearby, a teenaged boy of average height and dressed in a high school uniform with slightly messy and spiky dark brown hair looked angered at the scene. He was Arashi Mikami. Just a bit behind him stood a girl his age also dressed in a high school uniform. Her rather solemn expression didn't match the surprisingly well-developed figure she had. She was Mikoto Kiba.

"Was this… Masaki?" Arashi asked in anger. Masaki was a scumbag criminal that he, Mikoto, and the other aforementioned people, have encountered before. They were all assassins meant to kill the scumbags of society and Masaki was one that had managed to escape them the first time around.

"That means… if we hadn't let him go…" Mikoto muttered as she brushed a strand of her white hair out of her face, realizing that if Masaki had been put down like he was supposed to have been then the old lady wouldn't have died just now.

Arashi grit his teeth. "I will kill him. I swear it," he said, his voice full of anger, a stark contrast to his usually stoic self.

Sometime later, at another location, the men that have kidnapped Fujino were speaking at an abandoned building. "Christ man, no matter what we do to her, she just won't talk."

"Maybe she really doesn't know…" another guy muttered.

Just a bit ago, Yoroida, the man who had nabbed Fujino, had just gotten through interrogating said girl for the info he was paid to find out, but to no avail. It seemed as though she really didn't know anything. Now though he was speaking with Masaki.

They had recruited a number of men to be on the look out for a guy dressed in a motorcycle outfit and a helmet – that being Arashi, but they didn't know that – as the man had nearly killed Masaki and now they wanted nothing bad to happen, hence all of the trigger happy men that looked ready to start getting kinky with all of the guns that they bought.

"Well, looks like we shouldn't have to worry too much. With all of these guns, we have enough firepower to start a fucking war," Yoroida commented as he smoked a cigarette.

Masaki smirked. "And once that guy on the motorcycle shows up, which I am sure he will do, then be sure to waste him. Hold nothing back."

Yoroida chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. That's what you paid me for, right?"

The two men shared a laugh. "Exactly. But moving on though, there is something else I wish to speak to you about. A contract."

Yoroida raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What kind of contract?"

Masaki smirked in a way that made Yoroida think he looked like a devil. If only the two fools knew more about a real devil…

As this was going down, Dante was currently busy doing what he was paid to do: kicking demon ass. Atop a rundown building, he was effortlessly dodging the attacks of an Abyss Goat, the demon staying airborne to launch fireballs at the devil hunter. At the same time, a few Blood Goats were attempting to surround and overwhelm Dante, half of them attacking from the sky while the other half were on the roof and attempted a zerg rush maneuver on him. However, Dante was dodging all of the fireballs, other spells, slashes and swipes of them without much effort.

Over the years he had only grown more powerful, even more so when the Sword of Sparda's vast demonic energies began to mix with his own. He wasn't sure why the sword did this, maybe because he was Sparda's son or because of some other reason, but regardless, it had significantly boosted all of his abilities to unmatchable heights, now making him fast enough to effortlessly dance around demons like the Blitz, shrug off hits that would have felled him back when he first met Trish, and physically overpower demons that rivaled the Savior with just one hand without even straining himself or having to use his Devil Trigger. And the mixing of his and the sword's energies had also given him his new Majin form. When he had first activated it, Dante had felt not unlike a character in a certain manga about an alien raised on Earth and protected it his whole life against guys that could blow up planets. Not that he could blow up the planet – he wasn't that powerful – but Dante sure felt like he could in that form.

Consequently, it was why he had come to find most jobs boring since then; it was just too damn hard to find a good challenge nowadays. And today was no different. "Come on. Are you trying to kill me with boredom here?" Dante lazily taunted as he ducked under the arm swipe of one Blood Goat before taking a step forward, whipping out Ivory and blasting the demon's brains out, blood spattering all over the floor. Dante then kicked the body away, right into another Blood Goat.

This had the effect of knocking the demon nearly off the roof, but it quickly knocked the body of its dead comrade aside and took to the sky, about to launch a spell at Dante. Said devil hunter merely leapt over the last grounded Blood Goat and used it as a shield when the airborne one shot a magical blast at him. As soon as the blast struck Dante's impromptu shield, the demon yelled out in pain from the hit, but that was cut short when Dante rammed his arm all the way through the demon's back and out of the chest, gripping its heart in his hand. The devil hunter pulled his arm out and crushed the heart as the now deceased demon fell forward, dead as blood flowed out of both holes.

The remaining demons roared and the remaining two Blood Goats were about to charge at Dante when a roar that shook the area was let loose by the Abyss Goat. The strongest of the demons had apparently ordered the others to stay back, evident by how they stopped their charge. And for good cause too as the Abyss Goat launched a blast much larger than its normal ones at Dante.

Dante back flipped off of the roof and onto the roof of yet another building. He did this so fast that by the time he landed, the blast had just barely struck the spot where he was just at, striking with such power that when the blast exploded, the whole roof was blown straight to hell, sending debris flying all over the place as well as shaking the neighborhood a bit.

"Good thing this whole little area is abandoned, otherwise, you'd have the cops all over your ass for the noise," Dante joked as the demons all fly after him as the devil hunter began to hop from roof to roof now, leading them on a wild goose chase for the hell of it. "What's the matter, getting tired already?" The demons seemed to be falling behind.

Eventually, they disappeared from sight, getting closer to the ground. Dante came to a stop. "Huh, well that's a letdown," he thought. Earlier, when he had arrived to this place, there had been about several other Blood Goats along with a small group of Homromsira. He had screwed around with them then, to the point where it took him from the late afternoon to night right now to whittle down the group to what it is now. Now it seemed like the remaining demons were catching onto the fact that fighting him just wasn't worth it.

Dante couldn't have been more wrong. At that moment, his senses all seemed to scream that an attack was coming and he prepared himself to dodge. But he wasn't expecting the building to suddenly rumble and start blow up. As he lost his balance and was sent flying through the air as the explosions grew in number, size, power, and frequency, he realized what was going on. "They went inside the building from the bottom and started blowing it up from there." Was all he thought as he absentmindedly went sailing through the air.

Dante went flying over a city block or two before he finally started to descend. "About time," he thought as he flipped in order to land on the roof, the flight having made him now bored enough and annoyed enough to just go after the demons, kill them as stylishly as he can and get his money. And get to the hotel too; Patty was most likely mad at how long he was taking and a mad Patty was always not fun to deal with.

But Dante had miscalculated how much power the explosions had and so when he started to descend at subsonic speeds still as he neared the roof, he seemed to realize that it wasn't going to be a smooth landing. This was an accurate assessment as sure enough, he went crashing through the roof and a floor or two before he actually landed.

Dante bristled, this time in anger. Okay, NOW he was supremely annoyed. The reason why? As he quickly stood up, he saw that the fall had torn the bottom edges of his coat and also dirtied the rest to the point where it would take a bit of a good wash to get it completely clean again. And one time when it was washed, it lost a bit of its redness thanks to whatever Patty uses to wash the clothes.

"Okay, that's it. The gloves come off, you-," he began only to get cut off.

"Who the fuck are you!" Dante blinked once in surprise, having not paid attention to his new environment. Turning around, he saw a girl – Mikoto, but he obviously doesn't know her name – staring at him.

Dante raised an eyebrow at the skintight outfit the girl wore. "She's probably just a year or two younger than Patty and still has knockers like those?" he thought, taking note of Mikoto's ample bust.

Then his eyes went back to her face and Dante's eyebrows started to twitch in annoyance. Mikoto's startling white hair reminded her of a (seemingly) teenaged boy that had taken his money via poker years ago. But that was a different story altogether.

Mikoto, for her part, was definitely startled by this new guy. She and the others had just about finished wrapping things up. Most of the thugs were dead courtesy of Sayo, Yuko, Arashi, and herself and Arashi had also chased after Masaki to the roof to take care of him. The two police officers were that had shown up to take down Masaki and rescue Fujino were also rescued along with said girl. Things had just about finished up, but this new guy completely threw Mikoto for a loop. "Who the fuck are you!" she repeated.

Dante didn't look even remotely affected at all as Mikoto pointed a gun at him. "Japanese huh?" he muttered to himself in english, which he had been speaking the whole time so far. "None of your business kid," he shot back in Japanese. He started to turn away, but his walk was halted as he swerved his head to the right to avoid a bullet that Mikoto had just fired at him.

"Are you working with that bastard Masaki?" Mikoto questioned.

Dante rolled his eyes, but not before taking note of some movement coming from the roof – he could have sworn he saw two guys on the roof before he crashed – and coming from behind Mikoto, in the darkness of this rundown building. "I'm working, but not-," he began, but once again didn't finish.

"So you are working for him!" Mikoto shouted, loud enough for Arashi, whom Dante had sensed, to come running down the stairs even faster. He would have jumped down the hole Dante had made, but he figured that if this new person is an enemy, then it probably wouldn't work; after all, the guy did survive falling through a few floors without a scratch. Not to mention that when the man had crashed, Masaki had ended up falling through the large hole with him and was probably buried under the rubble. Arashi had to make sure that if nothing else, that man was dead.

Dante sighed. "No Ms. Tits, I -." Once again, he was cut off as Mikoto's already short temper, combined with the events of the night so far, had caused her to get pissed enough to start shooting at Dante, who rolled to the side to avoid.

For reasons he couldn't imagine, he found this girl's personality to remind him of some other girl with a short temper and similar figure, only more well-endowed. And minus the violent tendencies. Somewhere else, Saya Takagi sneezed.

At this time, Arashi entered the room and saw Mikoto opening fire on Dante. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"He's with them!" Mikoto replied as she kept firing. That was all the incentive Arashi needed to take advantage of Mikoto's firing to go rushing after the enemy, that being Dante.

Dante saw him coming a mile away though. He also saw something else, past Mikoto, and when Arashi got close enough and whipped out his sawed off double barreled shotgun, Dante effortlessly reached out, grabbed said weapon and snatched it out of his hand before aiming at Mikoto.

It happened so fast that neither Arashi or Mikoto registered all of this until after Dante aimed and fired, pouring just a miniscule amount of his own power into the blast. The bullets fired and whizzed towards Mikot. Or so it seemed as all of the buckshot missed Mikoto, flying past her.

Mikoto's eyes widened. So did Arashi's before Dante threw the gun aside and very lightly kicked Arashi away. Arashi's eyes widened even more, out of pain rather than shock as he went flying across the room and crashed into the wall, cracking it.

Mikoto was shocked even more. Not only did this guy disarm Arashi in a split-second, but even used Arashi's own gun to fire at her. She was amazed that the man even missed. If she had been paying a bit more attention, she would have heard a gurgling sound from behind her, the sound of something dying. However, she was more concerned about Dante and Arashi. "Christ, this fucker might be just as strong as Hitsugi! Maybe even stronger!" she thought.

As this went on, the rubble by the spot Dante landed shifted a bit, revealing Masaki. The sleazy, black-haired man grunted in pain, covered in bruises and scratches from the fall, blood trickling down the side of his head. "God damn it all," he muttered through the pain, "I have to get out of here."

Thankfully for him, at this point, Dante charged at Mikoto, taking the girl by surprise enough to force her out of the room, with Dante going after her. Arashi, from his spot, got up as fast as he could and moved after them. Masaki, noticing this, smirked despite the pain. "Now's my chance," he thought and he started to crawl out from under the rubble.

Unfortunately for him, a shadow suddenly appeared over him several seconds later and a growl that would put any predator to shame echoed throughout the room. Masaki looked up, right into the angry face of the last Blood Goat. Masaki started to scream out, but was very quickly silenced by the demon before him as it moved in on him.

Back with Dante, he was a bit impressed. Arashi and Mikoto, despite being hopelessly outclassed by him, still kept at it, Mikoto firing at him from a distance while Arashi attempted to fire at him from mid-range with a handgun he had hidden away in his motorcycle outfit. But Dante being his usual badass self, danced around the bullets as though they were not moving at all. He was a physical god, to quote a certain popular website. Arashi and Mikoto weren't.

Mikoto winced as she kept moving. Earlier on in the fight against Masaki's thugs, a bullet grazed her side. She placed a hand against the hurt side, covered just a bit in her blood. She hoped this ended soon; she wasn't sure how much longer she and Arashi could keep this up.

However, all the noise did attract the attention of others. "What is going on up there?" Yuko asked. She was no longer dressed in her doctor's outfit from earlier in the day. Now she was dressed in skin tight white pants and jacket that exposed her stomach and a very good, nosebleed-inducing amount of her cleavage. Her hair had also changed to an almost white color.

Beside her stood Sayo Hitsugi, still clad in her nurse's uniform, but with what seemed like black mechanical gauntlets that went all the way to her sleeves. A black, demonic looking mask was also being worn by the girl.

Yuko was speaking into her small headset to Miki, who had managed to enter the building, find the two detectives and the Fujino girl that were knocked out earlier and patch them up a bit. "I-I don't know," she said as she had moved the two with her near the sniping spot she had assumed at the start of the mission. "Someone else showed up just now and is fighting Arashi and Mikoto!"

Yuko's and Sayo's eyes narrowed. "How they holding up?" Yuko asked.

Miki took her sniper rifle and looked through the scope at where Dante, Arashi, and Mikoto were currently at. "Crap, I don't think they're going to win this."

That did it for the two women on the ground floor. "We're going to help them. Which floor are they are on?"

Miki took a second or two to respond as she figured that out. "Third floor from the top. But it looks like they're taking the fight downstairs. Take the stairs closest to you," she said.

Yuko and Sayo nodded before doing so. "Just who could they be fighting?" they both wondered.

Back with Dante, he was currently engaging Arashi in a bit of a fistfight. The teen had run out of ammo and he figured that retreating was out of the question; Dante was proving himself to be too fast to escape. On Dante's part, he figured that it would be easy to just make a break for it, but there was still his job to do. This little fight could actually help him out with said job. Hence his fight right now with Arashi, though it wasn't really much; it was mainly Arashi trying to land a blow on him while dodging all of Dante's half-assed punches with all his might. He would have gone after Mikoto too, but he saw her wound and decided against attacking an already injured girl.

After smacking aside a punch of Arashi's, earning a pained wince out of the teen due to how hard it had felt, Dante took a half step forward, getting ready to knee the teen in the gut, but then reared his head back as a shot rang out, coming in through an open window.

Miki swore. "Shit!" She had her sights on Dante just now, noticing an opening after seeing that Arashi and now Mikoto appeared to be out of ammo, so she had taken the shot, but she definitely hadn't been expecting Dante to dodge after pulling the trigger.

It didn't help either when Dante glanced her way, annoyed. "He can see me from there?" she thought, amazed at the devil hunter's impressive eyesight. The angle should have made it impossible for him to see and the trajectory of the failed shot didn't damage any glass or anything else for him to follow the trail. Her eyes narrowed. "What is he?"

As for Mikoto, the teenager just didn't know what to do. She was out of ammo, her side was killing her and Arashi didn't seem like he could last much longer against their mysterious opponent. And just now she recognized the shot of Miki's. Miki was one of the best snipers in the whole world! Her missing a shot was thought impossible. But this man had just avoided it like it was nothing. If there was ever a time when she had felt completely outclassed, it was now. "Just what do we do?" she thought.

Ask and you shall receive. That is a phrase people have been saying for God knows how long. And although Mikoto didn't exactly ask for help, at this time, Yuko and Sayo showed up. They showed up by destroying the floor beneath the three, making them all fall.

Arashi, thought startled, managed to land perfectly and catch Mikoto. Dante landed perfectly as well. "Just how many of you people are there?" he muttered in to himself in english. Then he looked at Yuko and Sayo and nearly had his eyes fall out of his head. Now the devil hunter had been alive for thirty six years and during his life, he had seen a lot and done a lot. But right now, he was laying his eyes on what had to be the biggest pairs of breasts he had ever seen. "Holy shit…" he thought as he temporarily ogled Yuko and Sayo.

The women for their part sized him up. "Just who is he?" Yuko wondered, more concerned about Dante's fighting ability and whether or not he was in league with Masaki, whom they have lost track of.

Sayo, on the other hand, had a different line of thought. "That hair… those eyes… his looks… his physique and clothes… he's totally my type!" she thought as she stared at Dante with a form of lust in her eyes, though the mask blocked Dante's view of her facial expression.

Dante also couldn't help but be a bit distracted by Sayo's mask and blue hair. When he stared at the mask, he snorted, finding the resemblance to a demon to be rather funny. However, Sayo's hair color immediately made an image of a teenage boy with a lighter shade of blue hair dressed in a butler uniform pop into Dante's mind. He had never met such a boy before, but that just happened to be the only thing to pop into his head.

However, things started to pick up again as Yuko, finding the use of questioning him to be pointless at the moment and instead rushed at Dante. This made Sayo snap into action as well as she readied her mini-gun and prepared to fire.

Yuko moved in and swung her sword in an upwards motion at Dante. The tall devil hunter sidestepped to avoid it, eyeing the blade and taking note of how good it looked. Nowhere near as good as Rebellion or the now destroyed Yamato, but it was still a good sword.

Yuko then pivoted on the spot and swung sideways at him, but Dante lightly jumped over the blade and even landed on the tip of the sword. This made everyone's eyes widened at Dante's very impressive display of balance as Yuko hardly felt the shift in weight at first. Then it seemed Dante's weight began to affect her as she was holding the sword with one arm and the sword nearly fell out of her grasp, but not before Dante flipped right off and then whipped out Ebony and Ivory.

He was about to take aim at Yuko, but was cut off by Sayo who started to shoot her mini-gun at him. Dante was forced to take several steps back as Sayo slowly put on the pressure, intentionally at his feet to make him back off. However, Dante now aimed at her and his eyes narrowed. Charging up both guns with some demonic energy, he fired.

Sayo saw the guns crackle with energy prior to him shooting just now, confusing her and the others as to what it was. But when Dante fired, she instinctively made a move to drop her gun and roll out of the way even if it was too late to do so. However, the bullets whizzed by her and went off down the hall. A quick and not-too-loud roar could be heard an instant later, drawing everyone's attention for the briefest second before Yuko once more attempted to try and slice Dante up, the man dancing around her attacks like nothing even as she began to tire from exerting herself so much.

Sayo growled. "He wants to play hard to get huh?" she muttered before she picked up her mini-gun and fired several rounds at him to get his attention and make him sidestep. When Dante did, she let the weapon fall to her side and she charged at him, making a fist as she readied a punch.

She closed the distance between herself and Dante quickly and swung. Dante merely stepped back to avoid it. He was a bit impressed though; her speed was a notch above a normal human's. He also assumed the same could be said for her strength as well.

He found this out a second later as Sayo launched a kick at him and he ducked, watching her foot sail into a nearby wall and make a huge hole in it. Rundown building or not, the hole was still bigger than something an ordinary human could make through brute force. "Huh. Not bad," he commented in Japanese. "Got anything you want to show me?"

Sayo grinned behind her mask. "There's plenty I want to show you," she said back as she tried to punch him.

But much to the surprise of everyone, Dante just stopped moving and instead smirked as Sayo's fist came sailing at him. Surprise gave way to complete shock as Dante then raised his right hand and stopped Sayo's punch with just his index finger.

Sayo was the most amazed and shocked of all. Despite her busty and curvaceous figure, she possessed an abnormal amount of strength, enough to easily kick people into concrete ceilings with enough power to crack it and punch a hole through fully grown men if she tried. Yet this man stopped her punch with just his finger? The look of lust just came back to her. It was all but impossible for her to meet a guy who could match or exceed her strength.

This proved to be a bit of a bad move on her part as it left her open to attack. This was an opportunity Dante took by landing a solid kick to her gut, knocking her across the room. Sayo grunted in pain as she skidded across the floor.

Miki, still outside and hoping for a good shot, saw an opening and fired. The bullet tore through the air and through yet another open window, right at the devil hunter. He gave no indication that he saw her fire. Miki was actually hopeful that maybe she'd be able to put him down. That hope was crushed mercilessly when Dante suddenly reached up with his left hand and _caught _the bullets between his ring finger and pinky. Miki's mouth dropped open. She had no words or thoughts on this one.

Then Dante sighed and looked at her, wondering why female assassins couldn't look this hot all the time back in the states, what with the outfits and boobs and all, before spotting the Abyss Goat from earlier standing a bit behind Miki, looking ready to fire a spell at him. He snorted. "Not bad; use these guys as a distraction to hit me. Demons nowadays are getting smarter," Dante thought.

He took the caught bullet and channeled his energy into it, using more than he did earlier due to how strong the Abyss Goat was. Then when he felt that the bullet was sufficiently charged, he flicked the bullet out the window and toward the Abyss Goat, striking it dead on in the forehead and even going through the head, sending brain matter and what passed for its blood flying out the exit wound.

Miki's eyes widened as she heard the demon behind her roar once before dropping to the floor, dead. "W-W-What!" she cried out as she hadn't noticed anyone or anything behind her at all, a first. She nearly screamed in fright when she actually whirled around and saw the dead demon. "What the fuck is that?" she yelled.

This had the effect of getting everyone's attention as Miki's voice reached them. "Miki…" Yuko muttered in concern. She wanted to go see if she was okay, not knowing what Dante just did, but she couldn't just leave him be. She looked at Dante, who merely looked back at her, his gaze not backing down from hers.

"Just what do you want?" she asked him.

He merely shrugged. "I was just doing my job. At least until, Ms. Jailbait over there mistook me for working for this Masaki guy and started shooting at me."

Yuko and the others looked at Mikoto to see if this was true. Said girl blushed when she realized that this could very well have been avoided if she had listened. But while that was true, they still didn't know what just happened with Miki. They still had to go check on her. After dealing with Dante of course.

However, when they all looked back at where Dante was, they noticed the spot was empty. "Well, as much fun as this was, my job here is done. Ta-ta for now, girls. And guy," Dante said.

Everyone looked up to see him standing on the edge of the huge hole that used to be a portion of the floor above them. The devil hunter was giving them a two fingered salute before he just vanished out of sight.

They just stared, Mikoto and Sayo gaping at what just happened while Arashi and Yuko maintained their calm façade. Inwardly, they were just as shocked and confused by all of this as the other two. Then they snapped out of it upon remembering Miki and all of them started making a mad dash to where she was.

It took them several minutes to do so, but when they got there, their concern for her was immediate. "Miki, are you…?" Yuko began only to stop at what she saw. The others quickly followed suit.

On the floor before them was the corpse of the Abyss Goat, its blood and brains pooling around it while Miki just stared at the body. "Hey there," she said weakly, still clearly shocked over everything. "Looks like things really got out of hand here…"

Meanwhile, Dante had very quickly made the trip back to the hotel, ignoring the lustful stares of passing women while others were looking at him due to the state of his coat. It was during this walk to the hotel that he remembered his coat's state and he felt a little angry, though it was a bit offset by the fact that the demons responsible for it are dead.

After walking in and getting the room the client had reserved for him and Patty, Dante made his way up to the floor it was on. Upon entering the room though, he was greeted by a pillow to the face. Dante's eyebrow twitched as he never ceased to be amazed by how he could lazily dodge demons like the Blitz all day long with his eyes closed yet still manage to get hit by Patty throwing things at him.

Said girl was now dressed in a simple sleeveless pink nightgown and was lying on the bed with the TV. She stared angrily at Dante. "About time you made it back! You have any idea how long you were gone?" she asked, though it was obvious that the question was a rhetorical one and thus one that Dante knew better than to answer.

"Pretty much all day," he answered. Just because he knew better than to answer doesn't mean he won't answer.

Patty glared at him, annoyed at having pretty much spent all day by herself. "Did you at least keep the collateral damage to a minimum?" she asked, hoping for the best on that front at least.

Dante recalled how the demons, mainly the Abyss Goat, made a mess of several buildings during the fight. "Rundown buildings count?" he asked cheekily.

Patty pouted. "Dante…"

Dante put his hands up defensively. "Hey, they were messed up anyway. The whole neighborhood looked ready for the construction to just stroll there one day and knock it down," he said sheepishly. He left out the small amount of damage done to the building when he went up against those assassin guys from earlier. He wondered what that was all about. Then again, it wasn't really his problem anymore; with the demons dead, he could just collect his money from the client and chill in Japan for a bit before heading back home. He was interested to seeing what kind of pizza Japan could whip up anyway.

Patty sighed, seeing no point in continuing this. "Fine. But you're paying for breakfast tomorrow. And dinner too," she said.

Dante smirked. This was just too easy. "Sure thing," he began, "dear." He laughed even as Patty threw the other pillow at his face.

A few days pass and now Arashi, Mikoto, Sayo, Miki, and Yuko have met up with the other member of their group – Black Label – that being the young and energetic Oriha Nashida. They were currently in a meeting with the creator and leader of Black Label, that being a frail looking old man named Masamune Mochizuki, who also happens to be the chairman of the hospital from earlier, named after him. His assistant, Fiona Ran Winchester, stood beside the seated man.

Right now, the group just finished up explaining what happened a few nights ago to Oriha, Masamune, and Fiona. Oriha looked at them in shock when they were done. "You went through all of that! aww, how come I missed out?" she whined, the surprisingly bodacious fourteen year old pouting.

Masamune and Fiona looked to be in deep thought though, slowly digesting what they just heard. "Hmm, this man is certainly a mystery," Masamune commented. Yuko had actually given him and Fiona a quick rundown of Dante and the ensuing fight with him the very same night. This meeting was to hear the full story as to what happened after allowing Arashi and the others to recuperate; during the fight with Dante, they had suffered some rather serious injuries. Mikoto had to remain in bed for a while as her side healed from the bullet graze while Arashi nearly had his sternum fractured from Dante's kick, not to mention a nearly sprained wrist from when Dante smacked his fist aside. Sayo herself also had a cause of stomach pains due to Dante's kick. She grimaced even now as she leaned forward in her seat, the pain still there.

Masamune glanced towards Fiona. When he did so, the blonde woman nodded. Moving forward, she opened up the folder she had with her and pulled out a photo, placing it on the table before her. It was a picture of Dante. "This was taken just a day ago from one of our contacts. It looks like this man didn't sense him, but if his senses are as good as you reported, then he most likely knows that we have a picture of him now."

"Don't see how that would matter; he was throwing us around like ragdolls," Mikoto muttered as she held her side.

"So just who is he anyway?" Sayo asked, seeming just a bit more interested in the photo than anyone there would expect. Oriha, seated beside her, merely glanced in wonder at Dante's photo, mumbling to herself that if he was supposed to a crook, he was one good looking one.

Fiona looked at her file. "According to what I pulled from the hotel, the man's name is Dante. I tried to dig a bit more, but all I got is that he was indeed here in Japan on business."

"So he's not from Japan? So, he's from the states then?" Yuko asked.

Fiona nodded. "From the little intel I gathered, yes."

"But just what was he doing here? Just what was his business?" Miki questioned. "Does it have to do with that thing?" After getting back to the hospital that night, she took to studying the body of the Abyss Goat. It was like nothing she had ever seen before.

"Most likely. Given that there were seemingly more of those creatures as well," Fiona responded. Following Dante taking off, the group had searched the rest of the building, remembering how Dante had fired past them on two occasions and discovered the corpses of creatures very similar to the one they brought back with them. They also discovered Masaki's body or what was left of it; one of the creature had eaten his face and made a real mess of the place, blood and bone all over the floor where they found the body. It had been such a gruesome looking scene that they had actually felt sick from the sight. It was just beyond anything they had experienced so far.

"So then what do we do?" Arashi asked, getting straight to the point. The stoic teen was curious as just how to proceed with this. He was used to many things, but Dante was something entirely different, just in a whole other league.

Masamune was the one to address Arashi's question. "For now, we observe him from a distance even as he goes back to the states. He is far too much of an unknown factor to leave unobserved. At least until we determine the full scope of this situation," he said. He paused for a moment. "So then it is agreed that we label him as a possible threat?"

The group all shared a look before nodding. Masamune nodded in return as well. "Then given the situation, we'll label him…" he drifted off a bit as he thought of an appropriate title. A moment later, he came up with a very simple title, one that seemed to suit Dante quite well under the circumstances.

"Devil."

* * *

So what do you think guys? Good? Bad? In between? Let me know people!

As you saw, I took a few guesses too as to the age of Dante and Patty, mainly using DMC1 to kinda get a feel of his age at the time and then just guess from there based off of the DMC anime, DMC4 and 2. Seemed about accurate to me.

And you know, who knows, maybe sometime in the distant future, I may be inspired to make a sequel to this, be it a one-shot or perhaps even a full blown fic! Only time will tell I suppose.

Ah and if it seems like Dante was just too damn powerful due to the description I gave, think about it. it makes perfect sense. Just look at how much stronger he got between DMC1 and 4. It's remarkable. And if that thing about the Sparda sword and him is true, then he basically had his dad's power added to his own on top of his own natural increase in power. It's no wonder why he pwned Argosax the way he did in DMC2!

But now I am getting off topic, ha ha ha.

Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please be sure to review!


End file.
